


Like a Dog

by paynesgrey



Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [7]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Eric has an idea to cure their boredom.
Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202396





	Like a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> For "Run" at [](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/)**trueblood100**

The smell of werewolf blood was fading in the air, and both Godric and Eric waited, finding a moment of reprieve and inactivity. You’d think Nazis never had down time.

“I’m bored,” Godric stated listlessly, and Eric sensed he was annoyed. They hadn’t seen a werewolf in almost a week, and they were both getting restless for any news.

Eric met his eyes with an idea. “Let us practice.”

Godric craned his neck, interested, as Eric continued, “I’ll run, you catch me.”

He nodded. “Very well, run.” He smiled with fangs. “Run like a _dog_.”

Godric blinked; Eric sped off.  



End file.
